When You Have To Protect a Little Brother
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: A Sonic and Tails brotherly story with some comedy in there."Why did you save me Sonic?Why did you protect me when you could've just let me take the hit!"Exclaimed Tails as Sonic winced lightly with his ears pressed back to his head before Tails gave him an apologetic look."Because protecting my little brother is is my main priority."Answered Sonic as Tails looked up in surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Another story but this time its going to be a chapter long.  
Cream:Aww...I thought it was longer than that.  
Shadow:Yeah...how I am going to show my Ultimate power in one chapter?  
Me:One..you're not in this...and two..that's just sad.  
Sonic:HA Ha!Shadow's gonna miss out!  
Tails:Shouldn't you tell him?  
Sonic:Tell me what?  
Me:Well…*Leans over and whispers in his ear*  
Sonic:Wait WHAT?Why are you doing this to me?  
Me:You love Tails like family right?  
Sonic:Well yeah but-  
Me:No 'buts' you're doing this and you're gonna like it!  
Sonic:Hmmph  
Shadow:Oh stop whining it Faker!It can't be that bad.  
Sonic:Says you!At least you don't have to **_**Spoiler Alert!Spoiler Alert!  
**_**Shadow:What the-what's wrong with the Faker?  
Tails:Sonicthehedgehoglover2 didn't tell the readers what was going to happen so-  
Cream:Whenever Mister Sonic tries to say something about the story...he makes a funny noise?  
Me:Well...whenever **_**anyone**_ **actually tries to say what's going to happen my spoiler alert goes off.  
Shadow:Well can I know what's going to happen?  
Me:No  
Shadow:And why not?  
Me:You'll just find someway to get around my rule.  
Shadow:No I promise I won't try to talk my way around the rule.  
Me:Fine…*whispers in Shadow's ear*  
Shadow:Wow...didn't know Faker had it in him!*writes the spoiler on a piece of paper and holds it up***'_**This story is about- Paper Spoiler Alert!Paper Spoiler Alert!'**_**  
Shadow:What the heck?Why do you have a Paper Spoiler Alert?  
Me:Because I'm not dense like you Shadow!  
Shadow:Why you...**_**Emo Big Mouth Alert!  
**_**Sonic:You have a Emo Alert?And you didn't use it all this time?  
Me:Yeah!Anyway Cream please do the reviews.  
Cream:Okay...this story since this isn't exactly a spoiler...is a Sonic and Tails brotherly relationship nothing more and nothing less... Now Que the story!  
Me:Yeah….I'm not mad when she does it!**

* * *

**Inside Tails's Dreams  
**_  
Tails and Cosmo were sitting beside each other on a soft grassy hill as they overlooked the setting sun on one of the many planets that the Blue Typhoon has landed on._

_"Oh Tails...I love it that you and your friends are trying your best to help me defeat the Metreax and save the universe."Sighed Cosmo happily as she laid a hand on top of Tails's._

_"It was no problem Cosmo!I love to help others in danger...especially you."Replied Tails dreamily as both he and Cosmo blushed a light pink before staring up into each other's eyes._

_"You're eyes are beautiful Cosmo."_

_"Thank you Tails."Thanked Cosmo as she rubbed Tails's cheek before the both of them began to lean towards each other..._**'**_**Boom!'**_

"_Huh?"Went Tails as he and Cosmo looked around before staring back into each other's eyes."Where were we?"Said Tails as both he and Cosmo once again began to lean in before…_'_**Boom!'**_

* * *

"Hmm?"Mumbled Tails as he opened his eyes to discover himself a few inches from lip-locking it with his white pillow."Oh wow I'm glad Sonic and Knuckles didn't catch me like last time." Murmured Tails as he began to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

* * *

**Flashback**  
_  
Sonic and Knuckles were forced to wake up Tails for breakfast a few weeks ago on the Blue Typhoon…_

_"She could of at least said please!"Mumbled Knuckles as he was nursing a bump on top of his head._

_"It was kinda of your fault for screaming at her."Said Sonic as he was also rubbing a bruise that had appeared on his arm from a certain hammer."And dragging me into it!"Added Sonic as Knuckles glared lightly at him._

_During that same morning Amy had kindly asked Knuckles to wake up Tails for breakfast which Knuckles decided to also 'kindly' reply to...and by 'kindly' reply I mean he yelled that he didn't want to it since he had better things to do like checking up on the Master Emerald...and ended up getting clobbered onto the head by Amy's Piko Hammer. Sonic tried to intervene or should I say Knuckles decided to point at Sonic who was laughing his butt off and said he should do it and caused both of them to end up arguing until...Knuckles tricked Sonic into saying Amy was too lazy to wake up Tails herself and ended up getting whacked in the arm by her hammer. Both boys didn't want to face anymore of her fury and gladly nodded their heads when Amy suggested that both of them should wake up Tails and if they don't want to...they can come talk straight to her…(or should I say her hammer!)Long story short they both ended up walking down the corridor._

_Anyway Knuckles had started trying to convince Sonic that it was both his and Amy's fault for what happened._

_"If Amy would of just went and woken up Tails up by herself none of this would've happened!And you Sonic!If you hadn't been playing bystander you wouldn't have ended up with that bruise on your shoulder!"Exclaimed Knuckles as Sonic only gave him annoyed sigh before knocking on Tails's door._

_"I'm pretty sure I would've been fine if it wasn't for the fact that a certain Knucklehead decided to pull me in."Said Sonic quietly as Knuckles looked ready to rant before Sonic pressed a hand against his mouth._

_"Mpht?"Went Knuckles as Sonic made a shushing motion before Knuckles throwed his hand off of his mouth._

_"__You look really beautiful Cosmo."__Mumbled a muffled voice as both Sonic and Knuckles gave each other a knowing smirk._

_"Video camera?"_

_"In my room."Said Sonic as Knuckles ran off to retrieve the camera._

**Flashback Over**

* * *

Long story short that day Sonic,Knuckles,and Tails never showed up for breakfast. Anyway...Tails pushed his sticky bangs off his face before unraveling the mess of blankets that were tangled around his legs.**'Boom!'**"There it is again!"Exclaimed Tails as he walked slowly towards the door before pressing the button that opens it.

Tails stared outside his door carefully before tiptoeing out quietly until...Tails put his hand to his mouth and let out a loud yawn."...ahh!"Went Tails before putting his hand down;slightly embarrassed that he practically let whoever was making the noise know he was there.

Tails waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark corridor before walking slowly down it. To tell you the truth Tails was confused and a second away from turning around and going back to his room. Tails was pretty sure that the sound he heard by now was just something in his dream but...it was just too realistic to be in his dream especially since it sounded like it just came from outside his door. But if the sound really come from outside then...where was Sonic and the others?The thing about Tails was that he was what some call a heavy sleeper like one time the ship was under attack by Eggman and Tails didn't even notice till an explosion hit the side of the ship and caused it to tilt to the side before Tails woke up after hitting the ground. Anyway if a sound like that woke Tails up than Sonic should've woken up a long time ago especially since a sound like that should've been easily heard by Sonic's sensitive ears.

"I swore I heard-"

**'****Boom!'**Tails jumped at the sudden sound that appeared behind him before spinning around;searching for the cause behind the noise.

"Who's there!"Yelled Tails as a black figure appeared out of the side of his vision. "Ah ha!"Exclaimed Tails as he turned around only to find no one standing there.

"Sonic?Sonic are you there?"Questioned Tails as he continued walking down the corridor, trying to ignore the strong feeling to run back to his room and cover up underneath his blanket.

"Sonic if that's you it isn't funny!"Yelled Tails as he began to rub his arms subconsciously as if the room suddenly grew colder."You and Knuckles better not be pranking me!"Exclaimed Tails as he stopped when he saw the figure again.

_"Who are you?"_Whispered Tails as the figure disappeared once again."Ok I got to be dreaming."Said Tails as he pinched himself only to yelp slightly in pain before shaking his head.

"No...if its not a dream...than its real!"Exclaimed Tails in horror as laughter began to echo in the corridor.

"_You're right Fox...its not a dream...but instead you're worst nightmare!"_Hissed a voice as Tails froze in the middle of the hallway.

"Where are you?"Asked Tails before he felt a wind brush of against his face.

"_You'll see me soon."_Said the voice as Tails looked around confused.

"What do you-"Began Tails before a black blur grabbed him with their cold hands and slammed him painfully into the metal wall. Tails groaned lightly as he closed his eyes and tried to persuade the white stars that swam in his vision to disappear.

_"Nice meeting you again Fox."_Hissed the voice as Tails opened his eyes only to see...the Metarex Leader,Dark Oak!

"W-what do y-you want?"Stuttered Tails as Dark Oak gripped Tails's body to the wall causing his legs to dangle above the floor.

"_What do I want?I want to rule the universe...I want conquer all the planets by stealing all the Planet Eggs...but most of all I want to get rid of you and your friends...__especially __that blue blur."_Hissed Dark Oak as Tails shivered at feeling of blood gathering at the back of his head and the angry tone of the Metarex's voice.

"W-why…" Mumbled Tails as a terrible margaine began to develop.

"_For my people of course _..._besides there were times when people fought over power on other planets and sometimes conquer other planets just to get that power...like they did to us!What I think...no KNOW is that if we had one person leading the universe there would be no fights for power...because I would be the only one with power!But the only way to do that is to have no one intervening!"_Exclaimed Dark Oak as he grip tightened on Tails causing the circulation in his arms to pause.

"W-what do I-I have to d-do with this?"Stammered Tails as he swore he could see Dark Oak smirking underneath his mask.

"_You mustn't have been listening…I want to get rid of __you_ _and your friends __especially your blue friend the main nuisance!__And thanks to some outside help I found out how to get rid of two birds with one stone!"_Yelled Dark Oak as Tails began to get nervous.

"H-how?"Asked Tails even though he already knew the answer.

"_Simple you two-tailed freak!I've inquired information that you and that blue idiot are __close__...closer than the others...almost like __brothers!__And how do I get rid of you two birds?It's all simple really...your brother would be lost in anger and despair if anything happened to you am I correct?"_Asked the leader as Tails only stared before Dark Oak decided to accept the silence as a 'yes'.

"_Anyway the blue idiot would be too lost and worried for his fallen brother to even fight...while __you __would be too injured to be the 'captain' of the ship causing this ship and the others to be vulnerable for attack!"_Yelled Dark Oak as Tails felt a mixture of blood and sweat dribble down his back;his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

"Y-you won't get away with t-this! Sonic'll stop y-you!"Exclaimed Tails as Dark Oak began to laugh.

"_Bravery will get you nowhere besides the 'fastest thing alive' isn't even here to stop me from harming you!Some brother you have!"_Laughed Dark Oak as Tails began to shake under the Metarex's grip.

"SON-ack!"Started Tails until Dark Oak placed his clawed hand tightly at Tails's throat.

"_Uh,uh we don't want your brother to come to the rescue at the last minute now do we?"_Whispered Dark Oak in Tails's ear before his grip on Tails's throat began to slowly increase.

"Please don't…" Murmured Tails weakly as he started to see black spots in his vision;his oxygen supply slowly being cut off.

"_Now to finish you off!Say goodnight Fox-boy."_Exclaimed Dark Oak as his claws extended in length before he began to swipe towards Tails.

'_This is it Tails!' _Thought Tails as he closed his eyes waiting for the final hit. Tails felt a strong rush of wind which he _thought_ was the Metarex leader's claws but when a few seconds passed,a gasp of shock came from Dark Oak,and the grip on him fell away allowing him to weakly fall to the floor,he decided to risk a glance. When Tails he opened his eyes...he wished he never did. Right in front of Tails with his arms held out to protect the surprised,gasping fox was none other than...Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**Flashback  
** _**(Sonic's POV)  
**_  
_I was in my room sleeping from down the hall by Tails's room when I heard it...well almost heard it since I was sleeping!What I was dreaming about was...fine you got me chilidogs was what I was dreaming about(what they were doing in my dreams are none of your business)!Anyway…**'****Boom!'**_

_"Hmm…",I mumbled as my ear twitched slightly before I turned in my sleep.**'****Boom!'**_

_I gripped my pillow before stuffing it on top of my head in annoyance...this is what happens when you have sensitive ears!**'****Boom!'**_

_"What is that!?"I exclaimed as I threw the pillow on the floor before untangling my legs from my blanket._

_"That better not be Eggman again!"I yelled in annoyance before trying to fight off a huge yawn.I walked towards the door before pressing the button that opens it and took one step before colliding with a certain Knucklehead._

_"Oof!"Went both of us as we were went flying into the corridor floor._

_"Hey watch where you're going Hedgehog!"Yelled Knuckles angrily as he shaked his fist in the air._

_"I wish I could say the same to you Knuckles but...I would just be speaking the truth."I said as I got up before lending Knuckles a hand which he surprisingly accepted._

_"Anyway Sonic did you hear-"_

_"The sound?"I said interrupting Knuckles who frowned at me before nodding._

_"I came to see if you were either making the noise-"_

_"Of course you would accuse me."_

_"Hmph...anyway I came to see if you were either making the noise or you were hearing it too."Said Knuckles simply as I nodded my head with a smirk._

_"Did Knux get scared by the little noise and think it was coming from underneath his bed."I asked as Knuckles brought his arm up to punch me but I guess he thought better of it because he lowered it slowly and settled for giving me a strong glare._

_"You're lucky that I'm tired or else I would be pummeling you into the floor."Mumbled Knuckles darkly as I gave him a smirk while rolling my eyes._

_"Anyway Knux do you think Eggman is involved again?"I asked as Knuckles glared at me before shrugging his shoulders._

_"One I thought I told you not to call me that and two...maybe but the fact that he hasn't exactly made himself known yet like he always does says different."Answered Knuckles as I thought about it._

_"You're right Eggman would've practically been screaming his name from a mile away!I guess this might actually be one of those nights where Eggman finally considered some beauty sleep because seriously he needs it!"I exclaimed as Knuckles actually cracked a small smile before he went back to his serious mode._

_"Seriously Sonic-"_

_**'****Boom!'**Went the noise again interrupting Knuckles as both of us jumped in surprise._

_"Ok Knux if that's not Eggman then who exactly that?"_

_"I don't know Sonic but I know one thing… they're on the ship!"Exclaimed Knuckles as I started to reply before a soft voice started talk._

_"Mister Sonic...Mister Knuckles?"Asked the voice as both me and Knux turned around to discover…Cream the Rabbit standing in her nightgown holding Cheese like a teddy bear._

_"Yes Cream?"Said both me and Knuckles in unison._

_"Did you hear that noise too?"Asked Cream softly as both me and Knuckles nodded in reply."Do you know what it is?"Asked Cream curiously and before Knuckles could reply I spoke up._

_"No not yet Cream but I'm about to go check it out while Knuckles rounds up everyone else in case we need the team."I said as Knuckles looked ready to argue until I gave him a knowing look before he finally took Cream's hand and walked down the hallway to get the others._

_"Too easy."I said with a smirk before walking down the hallway searching for any sounds._

_I spent about 5 minutes walking down the hallway before I finally heard a soft voice talking to someone._

_"...Anyway the blue idiot would be too lost and worried for his fallen brother to even fight...while **you **would be too injured to be the 'captain' of the ship causing this ship and the others to be vulnerable for attack!"Hissed the mystery voice as I felt myself beginning to get closer and closer to the source._

_"Y-you won't get away with t-this! Sonic'll stop y-you!"Yelled a different voice that I recognized as...Tails!_

_"Bravery will get you nowhere besides the 'fastest thing alive' isn't even here to stop me from harming you!Some brother you have!"Hissed the voice again causing me to get angry at the way it talked to my brother._

_"SON-ack!"Began the voice that I recognized as Tails before it was cut off...this was enough to get me running throughout the hallway while using the two voices as my guide._

_"Uh,uh we don't want your brother to come to the rescue at the last minute now do we?"Whispered the mysterious voice as I tried to recognize his voice._

_"Please don't…"Mumbled a barely audible voice as I increased my speed._

_"Now to finish you off!Say goodnight Fox-boy." Hissed the voice as I rounded the corner as I saw Dark Oak about to slash Tails who had his eyes closed._

_"No.."I whispered as I ran at full speed towards Dark Oak as I stopped just in front of Tails with my arms out just before Dark Oak who gasped in surprise slashed me instead,across the chest and arms._

**Flashback Over**

* * *

Tails catched his breath as he watched Sonic look up at Dark Oak with a strong glare before slumping to the ground with a loud **'****Thud!'**

"_Sonic_!"Yelled Tails his voice raspy from being choked before he crawled over to where Sonic fell.

Dark Oak shivered as he looked at Sonic._'His eyes they were pure white!And the look they held...it was pure anger!I've only seen him this angry only once and the power he held was enormous!Maybe there's more to this hedgehog than meets the eye!'_Thought the Metarex leader before he decided to take what he got and leave."_Oh this is so much better!Instead of taking out the fox brat I instead take out the main problem...Sonic the Hedgehog!"_Laughed Dark Oak as he smiled viciously under his helmet.

Meanwhile Tails was busy trying to turn Sonic over to examine why he fell to ground.

'_Please tell me he didn't...please tell me he didn't!'_Repeated Tails over and over in his mind as he finally achieved flipping Sonic over only to see…"Oh no!"Exclaimed Tails as his eyes widen while he examined Sonic's condition.

Sonic's muzzle was turning a sickly pale color while both of Sonic's arms were covered in thick long cuts that bled slowly onto the floor staining it a bloody red. But the worst of the cuts were the five big long ones that caused Sonic's entire peach chest to be coated and colored in red blood that was flowing out of his chest like a bloody river."_Sonic...wake up!"_Rasped Tails as began to shake Sonic before noticing that his breathing was low and shallow.

'_Oh no...I better put pressure on it or else...it could become fatal!'_Thought Tails hurriedly as he began to apply pressure onto Sonic's chest;shuddering slightly when he saw his white gloves began to darken to a dark red color.

"_I should injure you too fox...but I want someone to spread the fear...and to warn your friends!"_Exclaimed Dark Oak as Tails looked up in confusion.

_"W-warn them about w-what?"_Asked Tails quietly as Dark Oak only laughed a low laugh.

_"Listen and listen close fox-boy...tell the others that the Metarex are gonna close in soon… maybe tomorrow or maybe next week but we're going to attack!"_Hissed the Metarex as he smirked under his helmet at Tails's frightened expression_._

"Who's there?"Yelled a voice that Tails recognized as Knuckles.

_"Good luck fox-freak ...because you're going to need it."_Hissed the Metarex leader as he grabbed a small ball from his suit before throwing it to the ground causing smoke to cover the entire hallway. Dark Oak was once again a black figure before he disappeared in thin air. Tails began to cough violently as the smoke entered in his lungs.

"Is someone there?"Asked a high pitched voice that Tails recognized as Amy while Tails tried to control his coughing to answer Amy's question.

"_A-amy...ack...ov... over here...h-help!"_Rasped Tails as the smoke luckily began to clear.

"That sounded like Tails!" Exclaimed a softer second voice that sounded like...Cosmo!

"Hmm...I sense a weak Chaos Energy signature coming from where you are Tails!Is there a Chaos Emerald over there?"Asked Knuckles.

**'Whack!'**"Ow!What was that for?!"Yelled Knuckles in both anger and pain.

"Tails could be in there in trouble or injured but instead you're worrying about a Chaos Emerald!Shame on you Knuckles!"Screeched Amy as Knuckles gave a small mutter that sounded like an apology.

_"A-amy?"_Asked Tails quietly as the footsteps began to get closer.

"Oops sorry about that Tails!Anyway are you ok?And why does your voice sound so raspy?"Asked Amy from a few feet where Tails was.

"_A-amy Knuckles was...right...about the e-energy signature."_Said Tails avoiding Amy's question.

"See what did I-"

"_It's...n-not a Chaos E-Emerald."_Interrupted Tails as he felt the last of his energy inking away slowly_._

"Then what is-OH MY GOSH!"Screamed Amy before they finally reached Tails only to find him on the ground beside Sonic applying pressure to his wound.

"What happened Tails?"Asked Cosmo as both Amy and Knuckles reached down to help Sonic and Tails.

"_N-no...t__i__m__e._"Mumbled Tails before he finally started to give into the darkness.

"Tails!Cosmo go get Chris quickly please!"Yelled Amy before Tails finally closed his eyes;getting the rest that he so desperately needed.

* * *

**Tails's Nightmare**  
**(Tails's POV)  
**_  
I was floating in darkness;looking around curiously for an exit."Where am I?"I asked the emptiness around me knowing I wouldn't get a reply anyway._

_Did you know that I hate it when I'm wrong?Well...I do!_

_"Tails!"Yelled a voices as I turned around only to spot a spotlight(sad kind of pun I know) with a familiar figure standing with his back to me underneath it...Sonic!_

_"Sonic you're ok!"I yelled as I began to run towards the made no move towards me actually it seemed that Sonic was just frozen to the spot!It didn't even seem like Sonic was even breathing!_

_"Sonic?"I asked as Sonic only stood where he was."Sonic are you ok?"I questioned uncertainly before I heard a barely audible whisper._

_"How could you Tails…"Whispered Sonic as I perked my ears up in confusion._

_"What?"I asked as Sonic twitched slightly._

_"I SAID HOW COULD YOU TAILS!"Yelled Sonic before he turned around causing me to gasp in surprise. Sonic had long, thick cuts and scrapes all over his body which were bleeding heavily._

_"Sonic I-"_

_"Save it Tails!If it wasn't for you I-I…"Trailed off Sonic before he fell to his knees._

_"Sonic!"I yelled as I rushed to his side._

_"It's all your fault Tails."Mumbled Sonic before he fell to his side;his eyes closed and chest unmoving._

_"Sonic?SONIC PLEASE WAKE UP!"I screamed as tears started to roll down my cheeks while I shooked Sonic who remained still and silent._

_"Perfect!Everything is more perfect than I expected!Thanks to you,you two-tailed freak my main nuisance is finally gone!"Laughed the voice of the Metarex leader as he appeared out of the darkness to stand over Sonic and me._

_"Why did you have to do this to Sonic?What has he ever done to you?"I asked as I gripped Sonic in a tight hug._

_"I didn't do anything Fox!It was your fault for falling for my trap and now your friend is dead!"Blamed Dark Oak with a smile as I started to cry worser._

_**'Is it really my fault Sonic got hurt?'**I thought as Dark Oak neared me and Sonic._

_"Hope you enjoyed your last moments with your brother…"Began Dark Oak before he snapped his fingers causing Sonic to disappear from my hands._

_"Sonic!"I yelled while Dark Oak laughed in amusement before he continued._

_"Now that we got him outta the way...time to say good night fox."Exclaimed Metarex leader before he extended his claws...the same claws that killed Sonic._

_"No!"I screamed;I tried to move my body to run away but it wouldn't respond to my requests._

_"Yes!"Hissed Dark Oak before he jumped at me._

_"NOOOOO!"I screamed as Dark Oak brought his claws down._

**Nightmare Over  
**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Noooo!"Screamed Tails as he sat up in bed scaring everyone who was in the room;the mask on his muzzle doing a sad job of at least muffling the sound.

"Tails?" Asked Cosmo as she rushed over to the now gasping fox.

"Where...where am I?"Questioned Tails as he looked around the gray walls of a room that was obviously not his."You're in the medical room on the Blue Typhoon."Answered Cosmo as Tails began take off the the mask.

"A-and what ab-about Sonic?"Stuttered Tails as he began to get used to breathing slowly without his mask.

"He's over there."Said Cosmo softly as she pointed over to the bed at the edge of the room. Tails sat up more in his bed to look over and discovered...Amy and Chris leaning over Sonic trying to apply some bandages while Knuckles was sitting in one of the chairs in the room holding a sleeping Cream and Cheese.

While Tails's eyes were taking all of this in his focused his vision on the most important thing...Sonic who was blocked by Amy."Sonic!"Yelled Tails as he threw off his covers before he attempting to stand...remember the keyword attempting.Tails stood on his wobbly feet for a few seconds before he finally slammed into the ground.

"Tails!"Exclaimed Cosmo as both Amy and Chris stopped what they were doing and were about to go and help Tails when…

"Stop!I got him!" Exclaimed Knuckles as he gently put Cream and Cheese comfortably in the chair before walking over to Cosmo_(what is it with all the C's)_and Tails;Knuckles gripped Tails's arms before steadying him up on his feet.

"Thank you Knuckles."Said Tails as Cosmo came to his other side.

"Are you ok Tails?"Asked Cosmo as Tails nodded slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine."Mumbled Tails with a small smile as Knuckles sighed.

"You better take it easy. The last thing we all need is you getting yourself even more injured Tails."Said Knuckles as Tails tried to decide whether or not to take that as a insult or concern.

"Ok...Knuckles can you please take me over to Sonic?"Asked Tails kindly as Knuckles gave it consideration.

"I don't know Tails you hit your head pretty hard shouldn't you-"

"_Please Knuckles!This was all my fault in the first place."_Whispered Tails pleadingly as both Knuckles and Cosmo looked at him in shock.

"O-ok Tails."Stammered Knuckles in shock as he saw the guilty expression on Tails's face before helping him over to Sonic's bed.

Meanwhile Amy and Chris were busy trying to disinfect some of the wounds on Sonic's arms _(and the truth be told they were both glad that Sonic was unconscious or it would of been a long night)._

"Chris can you please hold those bandages while I tie them."Asked Amy politely as Chris nodded with a,"yes" before holding one of the bandages that Amy was tying to Sonic's arm.

The truth be told Amy was happy to be this close to Sonic without him running away or looking at least a little bit uncomfortable but...she still wished it was under better circumstances like a date or hanging out or even getting rescued from Eggman!Anything was better than watching her future husband laying in bed,_unconscious_,and covered in bandages that were quickly starting to turn red. But if there were two things she was grateful at the moment was that both Tails and Sonic were hopefully going to be okay and that Chris was by her side helping her with Sonic… and it was a good thing Chris had studied medical care because Knuckles_(who was more like 'it's just a cut deal with it')_,Cream_(who was too young to be dealing with these problems)_,Cosmo _(who had no idea whatsoever how to deal with injuries)_,Tails_(who was injured and probably scarred by the fact Sonic got hurt in front of his own two eyes)_,and lastly Sonic_(who was as you can guess was injured,unconscious,and duh the one being taken care of)._

"Hey Tails."Said Chris as Amy looked up from Sonic's bandages to see Tails leaning against Knuckles and Cosmo.

"Tails?You should be resting!"Nagged Amy as she placed her hands on her hips after tying the last knot on Sonic's bandages.

_"Two people get hurt and she acts like everyone's mother."_Mumbled Knuckles as Chris,Tails,and Cosmo tried their best not to break out laughing in case they wanted to feel the pain from Amy's hammer which she was taking out now.

"Do you want to make that three people who have gotten hurt today?"Questioned Amy with a angry look coming onto her face.

"I dare you to hit me Hedgehog!"Yelled Knuckles as he balled his fists while Amy acquired a fiery aura.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"Countered Amy as she held her hammer up before…

"Hold on guys!"Yelled Chris while putting his arms up attracting the attention of everyone who was awake in the room.

"What Ch-"

"Look."Said Chris simply as he pointed Sonic who was moving around in his sleep;dragging his mask with him.

_"What do you think he's dreaming about?"_Whispered Knuckles as Amy started getting hearts in her eyes_(we all know what she's thinking!)_

"It looks more like he's having a nightmare."Said Cosmo as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

'_This is all my fault!None of this should even be happening!' _Thought Tails as he watched Sonic's pale form moved around stressfully underneath the covers.

"There's nothing we can do about that except wait for Sonic to wake up."Said Knuckles as he watched Amy pet Sonic's quills softly.

"Yeah...speaking of sleeping...Tails you better get some rest."Said Amy as she turned back to Tails.

"But-"

"No 'buts!"Interrupted Amy as she held up her hammer to prove her point.

"Ok…"Mumbled Tails in defeat as Amy smiled before allowing Knuckles and Cosmo to take Tails back to his bed.

"It is best if you got some rest all want our captain back on his feet as soon as possible."Said Cosmo as she gripped Tails hand tightly while Knuckles helped place the two-tailed fox on the bed gently.

"Thanks Cosmo."Said Tails as he half-heartedly gave Cosmo a smile.

"She's right Tails. Besides...we'll need someone to take care of the blue idiot as soon as he wakes up."Said Knuckles with his arms crossed as Tails rolled his eyes while Cosmo gave a small giggle.

"Really funny Knuckles."Mumbled Tails as Amy was busy waking up Cream and Cheese while Chris was busy making sure all of Sonic's bandages were on properly around his cuts...except the said hedgehog was rolling around making it hard for Chris to exactly check them_(he never stops moving does he?)_

Tails crawled underneath his covers while the rest of the crew came to wish him good night.

"Good night Tails."

"Chao!"

"Night Tails!And stay in bed!"_(It's quite obvious that's Amy!)_

"See you in the morning Tails!"

"Have a good night Tails."

"Sweet dreams kid...and watch out for that blue idiot!"We all know who that was… Knuckles...and he was awarded with a quick whack upside the head by Amy who hadn't quite put away her hammer.

Tails nodded with a quick,"good night guys" before he fully laid in bed as the others carefully tiptoed outside while turning off the lights.

* * *

Tails popped his eyes opened his eyes soon as the footsteps faded away before throwing the covers off and sitting up on the side of the bed.

"_It's all my fault."_Whispered Tails as he stared across the room at Sonic who at the moment had his back to Tails.A tear dripped down Tails's muzzle as he made no move to wipe it away.

'_Sonic...'_Whispered Tails before he wobbly slowly got up and walked across the room towards a chair beside Sonic's bed. Tails sighed as he plopped himself in the chair;secretly glad that the stars in space light up the room like the world's largest nightlight. Tails couldn't stand looking at Sonic,his hero,laying in bed with nearly blood soaked bandages that continued to look redder by the second as Sonic turned violently in his sleep.

"_What could you be having a nightmare about?"_Whispered Tails as he gripped Sonic's gloved hand while wiping away some tears. Sleep began to take Tails over as he started to curl up in the chair with his namesakes acting like a blanket.

"_I'm..sorry...Sonic."_Managed Tails before sleep finally managed to take him only Tails stayed awake a few more seconds or else he would've saw a certain blue hedgehog open his eyes for a second before mumbling,"Tails"and closing them softly.

* * *

**Sonic's Nightmare  
**_  
Sonic opened his eyes before sitting up and rubbing his head in pain."Oh wow it feels like I got hit by a truck."Grunted Sonic before taking in his surroundings. Sonic was inside of a gray and dark cell with absolutely no windows except for the barred door._

_"Heh Eggman must've captured me!But he put me in a cell with only a barred door?Does Eggman really underestimate my strength that much?"Laughed Sonic before he heard someone talking._

_"Eggman didn't put you in there." Hissed a all too familiar voice._

_"No…it can't be!"Whispered Sonic before spinning towards the barred doors to discover…"Dark Oak!What do you want?"Exclaimed Sonic with a slight tone of anger in his voice._

_"Many things Hedgehog!Many things…"Said the Metarex leader as he messed with his long claws._

_"Hmph well you must of really underestimated me if you really think a bunch of bars are going to keep me in here!"Exclaimed Sonic with a cocky smirk before he looked up in confusion as Dark Oak began laughing._

_"If you say so Hedgehog…"Said the Metarex leader as Sonic began to get off the ground."I do say so-ARGH!"Yelled Sonic before falling to the ground in pain._

_"Looks like you underestimated your injuries hedgehog!"Laughed Dark Oak as Sonic looked at the ground in surprise._

_"Injuries?"_

_"The one on your chest!Do you not remember?"Asked Dark Oak as Sonic looked down and for the first time saw that his chest was bleeding heavily._

_"Tails...you tried to hurt him...WHERE IS HE?"Questioned Sonic as he managed to sit up._

_"You're in no position to be asking me things I don't have to tell to you!But…" Began Dark Oak as Sonic was about to protest."Since you asked!"Yelled Dark Oak before he held up someone tied up in ropes...Tails!_

_"Tails!"Screamed Sonic as said fox looked up at Sonic with tears in his eyes._

_"Sonic please help!"Exclaimed Tails as he tried to wiggle out of Dark Oak's grasp._

_"What do you want with him!"Said Sonic as Dark Oak began to laugh once again._

_"I want to torture you Hedgehog!I want to make you suffer!And do you know how I'm gonna do it?" Questioned the Metarex leader as Sonic only looked up in silence._

_"By killing your best friend that's how!"Screeched the Metarex leader as both Sonic and Tails looked at him in surprise._

"No...you wouldn't dare."Whispered Sonic while the Metarex leader only smirked underneath his helmet.

_"Watch me!"Hissed the Metarex leader before dragging one of his long claws down Tails's back._

_"ARGH!"Yelled Tails as blood started to pour down his back._

_"Tails!Please stop!"Pleaded Sonic as Dark Oak only shaked his head before going back to Tails._

_"I'm...sorry...Sonic." Whispered a distant voice that sounded exactly like Tails before the room around Sonic turned a bright white as Sonic mumbled,"Tails" before the room returned to its original state._

_"Say goodbye to your brother Sonic!"Screeched Dark Oak acting as if nothing happened a moment ago before sticking his claws into Tails's body._

_Sonic could only look on as Dark Oak stuck his claws in and out of Tails's body sometimes even dragging them along Tails's chest."No!Please!Stop!" Screamed Sonic as Dark Oak continued to ignore his body was literally getting torn to pieces before Sonic's eyes which were unable to look away at the amount of blood that splashed against the ground or how Dark Oak's claws slashed and pierced Tails's body sometimes taking out pieces of his body._

_It went like that for a few minutes before the Metarex leader dropped Tails's now lifeless body onto the ground._

_"Tails...why?"Whimpered Sonic while the Metarex investigated the fresh blood rolling down his claws._

_"Hmm…"Hummed Dark Oak as he lifted his helmet before licking the blood off his claws._

_"Tasty fox blood."Said Dark Oak in delight as Sonic turned a light green color._

_"Mmm...I wonder if Hedgehog taste just as good?"Mumbled Dark Oak before Sonic finally made out what he said._

_"No...no!"Exclaimed Sonic as he began to scoot back while Dark Oak opened the door and walked towards Sonic._

_"Time's up Hedgehog!" Yelled Dark Oak before drawing his hand up and bringing down on Sonic as the room went completely dark.  
_  
**Sonic's Nightmare Over**

* * *

Sonic sat up in bed covered in sweat before he felt something running down near his masked muzzle. Sonic reached a hand up before pulling it back to reveal...a tear.

_"I'm...crying?"_Rasped Sonic before reaching up to his throat.

_"What a minute where am I?"_Asked Sonic quietly as he looked around the room expecting to still be in his cell.

_"Was that all a nightmare?"_Questioned Sonic as he looked over to the chair next to his bed only to see..._Dark Oak standing beside a eradicated Tails while licking and chewing the pieces of Tails off his claws._

Just when Sonic's poor stomach couldn't take anymore Sonic thought he smelled blood rubbing against his nose that's when Sonic officially lost his lunch. Luckily for Sonic there was a trashcan near the bed so when Sonic spotted it he immediately throwed his mask away before he emptied what he ate earlier that day.

_"Never…eating….c-chilidogs...before...b-bed ever...a-again!"_Mumbled Sonic weakly in between spews. When Sonic finally finished spewing he leaned weakly against his pillow while coughing. Sonic subconsciously snuck a quick towards the chair beside his bed only to notice that instead of seeing the Metarex and a messed up Tails he instead saw his sniffling two-tailed little brother snoozing away with his namesakes acting like a blanket.

_"I-if Tails here and s-safe than that m-must mean I'm possibly on the B-Blue Typhoon!"_Exclaimed Sonic as he looked more around the room and discovered all the medical supplies that were in the room.

"_It m-must also mean t-that I'm in the medical r-room."_Observed Sonic before he began to get out of bed."_Well… I'm not staying here!I rather sleep in my bed than in here."_Rasped Sonic as he went to stand…only to collapse a few seconds when his legs began to wobble.

"Oof!"Went Sonic as he landed on his chest painfully knocking all the air out of him.

* * *

Tails was peacefully sleeping in the slightly cramped chair when...**'Thud!'**

_'What is with the noises tonight!'_Grumbled Tails inside his head before opening his eyes to see..._Sonic's bed with no one laying in it!_

"Sonic?"

Whispered Tails worried that Dark Oak had returned to finish off Sonic. Tails unraveled his namesakes before climbing out of the chair to investigate Sonic's empty bed."No way could he-"

_"Ooh…"_Went a voice as Tails nearly jumped three feet into the walked to the other side of the bed to discover...Sonic sitting up on the ground while rubbing his chest in pain.

"Sonic?"Asked Tails curiously as said hedgehog looked up in surprise.

"_Tails what are-Oof!"_Began Sonic until said fox rushed down and gave the hedgehog a huge hug.

"You're okay!"Exclaimed Tails as he nuzzled in Sonic's bandaged chest fur with tears dripping down his face.

_"Of course I'm okay!Why wouldn't I?"_Questioned Sonic quietly as Tails looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't you remember Sonic?"Asked Tails as Sonic looked at him in confusion before his eyes widen in recognition.

_"Yeah I remember but still Tails you know me better than that!"_Replied Sonic with a smile before Tails looked down at the tiled floor.

"Yeah...but …"Started Tails before he started to break down sobbing in Sonic's chest while hugging him tightly.

_"Ah Tails come on now." _Whispered Sonic as he hugged Tails back while stroking some of his bangs.

* * *

Both Sonic and Tails stayed that way until Tails finally managed to get his sobbing under control only to discover that Sonic was jerking violently. Tails looked up to see Sonic coughing harshly into his gloved hand;his ears pressed tightly against his head.

"Sonic are you okay?"Asked Tails concerned...especially when Sonic continued to cough.

_"I'm….okay...T-Tails."_Rasped Sonic in between coughs as Tails released himself from Sonic's chest.

"Sonic you're supposed to be using the machine to help you breathe since you breathed in some of that smoke."Said Tails as he gripped one of Sonic's gloved hand before helping him up into the bed.

_"Sorry...T-Tails...I-I just...w-wanted...to go back...t-to m-my…room."_Mumbled Sonic still coughing as he leaned against his pillow while Tails sat down in his chair before helping Sonic put on his mask.

_"I should be the one who's sorry."_Whispered Tails as for the first time he realized how Sonic looked because of the Metarex Leader.

Sonic's muzzle was a pale green while the rest of his body just looked plain pale even his quills that usually springed up in the air were limp and hanging,the same thing with his usually perked up ears that at the moment we up halfway in the air down to his head as his coughing slowed down. Sonic's bandages were now a starting to get small deep red streaks and his usually bright emerald eyes were now clouded with pain and...possibly sorrow? Tails himself had only suffered a small concussion which is why he was wearing a bandage around his head and had inhaled some smoke which he ,unlike Sonic,managed to cough some of it out while Sonic just inhaled it in.

"_What do you mean Tails?"_Asked Sonic after his coughing finally subsided.

_"Why?"_Mumbled Tails instead of answering.

_"Why what?"_

"Why did you save me Sonic?Why did you protect me when you could've just let _me_ take the hit!"Exclaimed Tails loudly as Sonic winced lightly with his ears pressed down to his head before Tails gave him an apologetic look.

_"Another thing I have to apologize for."_Whispered Tails as a tear slipped down his face.

_"Tails its okay."_Said Sonic with a weak smile.

"No its not okay Sonic!Dark Oak tricked me into leaving my room when I should've known better than to go investigate a mysterious noise by myself!I could've escaped or at least tried to fight back but no instead I let him capture me and because of that you also got hurt!"Yelled Tails once again as Sonic started to sit up.

_"Tails seriously-"_

"No Sonic!You could've died from that injury!It was fatal enough that you could've died!Sonic it-"

_"TAILS STOP!"_Yelled Sonic causing Tails to jump slightly into the air in surprise before looking at Sonic and seeing in his eyes...seriousness.

_"Then why did you protect me?"_Whispered Tails as tears ran down his muzzle while Sonic gripped his hand.

_"Because protecting my little brother is my main priority."_Answered Sonic as Tails looked up in surprise.

"But Sonic what I did-"

"_Is what __I __would of done too!"_Said Sonic with a smile as Tails began to wipe away the tears."_If I heard a noise Tails I would've zipped out into the hallway and immediately try to figure out what it was too!"_Exclaimed Sonic as Tails sniffled.

"But what about getting tricked and captured by Dark Oak?"Asked Tails as Sonic gave him a small smile.

_"Tails everyone makes mistakes!Even heroes!"_

Exclaimed Sonic as Tails continued to sniffle.

"But I got you injured and everything before that was also my fault!"Yelled Tails as Sonic rolled his eyes.

_"Really?Was it your fault that Dark Oak was about to cut you?Was it your fault that I jumped in at the last second?Speaking of your fault the only thing that was really your fault...was helping me with slowing down my injury after I got slashed by Dark Oak."_Said Sonic as Tails looked down.

"How did you know about that?"Asked Tails in confusion as Sonic just laughed.

_"You're my brother Tails I can read you like a book!Besides your gloves are still red."_Answered Sonic as he pointed down to Tails's gloves which were indeed covered in caked blood.

_"Here take my gloves."_Offered Sonic as he began to take off his gloves before giving them to a surprised Tails.

"You mean it?"  
_  
"Of course!"_Answered Sonic with a smirk as Tails began putting them on.

"Sonic… "

_"Yeah Tails?"_

"You still didn't exactly answer my question. Why did you protect me?"Asked Tails as he looked up into Sonic's eyes.

_"Tails don't ever tell anyone especially Knuckles I said this or I'll never hear the end of it but...if I never jumped in front of you and allowed Dark Oak to even put a single scratch on you I would never live with myself!And if I didn't have you right by my side well...I wouldn't be where I am today!_"Exclaimed Sonic while Tails started to mess with one of his namesakes.

"In the Blue Typhoon's medical room with a huge chest wound?"

_"No!I wouldn't have met you and the others...I wouldn't have a family as caring as the one I have here!I mean look around you Tails __you even_ _built this entire ship and several other things that helped us get the upper hand against Eggman!Heck I wouldn't even be alive without you there by my side!You're like my hero Tails."_Said Sonic as Tails nearly fell out of his chair.

"H-hero?Like you?"Questioned Tails as Sonic just laughed.

_"Yeah I guess you could say that!"_Answered Sonic with a small chuckle as Tails began to smile.

"Thank you Sonic."Said Tails as Sonic gave Tails his signature thumbs-up.

_"Anytime bro-Woah!"_Went Sonic as Tails jumped into his arms causing the bed to bounce threw his arms around Sonic once more as both of them hugged each other while laughing.

Their laughter went on for awhile until Tails began to yawn.

_"I think its about time for both of us to get some sleep."_Stated Sonic while Tails made no move to get back to his bed._"Tails?"_Asked Sonic as he smoothed down some of Tails's bangs.

_"Sonic can I sleep with you?"_Whispered Tails as he looked up at Sonic with tired puppy dog eyes.

_"Fine…"_Sighed Sonic playfully as Tails gave him a smile before cuddling closer to him.

_"Sonic…?"_Mumbled Tails as his eyes began to droop.

_"Yeah Tails?"_Asked Sonic as he stroked Tails's bangs causing him to feel even more sleepy.

_"Please don't ever leave."_Said Tails as sleep was about to take him.

_"I won't...not when I have a little brother to protect."_Whispered Sonic as Tails smiled before allowing his eyes to close.

_"Good night...hero."_Whispered Sonic before throwing a blanket over the both of them and also closing his eyes;allowing himself to enter his dreams.

That night neither brother had a single nightmare instead they had peaceful dreams about having fun with their friends or with each other side by side.

* * *

"_Sleep well brothers because I'm not done with you __especially_ _that Hedgehog. This is going to test your friendship and whether or not the hedgehog will join the dark side."_Hissed Dark Oak as he picked up a phone to give an ally a call.

"_Hello? I request your help."_Said Dark Oak with a evil smirk.

* * *

**Sonic:Not bad author,not bad.  
Me:Thank you!I try.**  
**Tails:I have to say that was an awesome story wasn't it Shadow!  
Shadow:*Turns away*Hmph yeah it was fine…  
Cream:Mister Shadow are you crying?  
Shadow:No.  
Sonic:Ohh we have a cry-baby on our hands!  
Shadow:Shut up!  
Sonic:Tails?Sonicthehedgehoglover2?Want to help me?  
Tails&Me:Of course!  
Sonic&Tails&Me:*kind of like Merry had a Little Lamb*Shadow is a crybaby!A crybaby!A crybaby!Shadow is a crybaby and he goes WAWAWA!  
Shadow:That's it CHAOS-*Falls into pit*  
Sonic:Isn't that from a different story?  
Me:Yeah but I didn't say PIT OF DOOM!  
Sonic:Pit appears underneath feet*AHHHHHH!  
Tails:SONIC!  
Me:Don't worry about him.  
Tails:And why not?  
Sonic:THERE ARE CHILIDOGS DOWN HERE!  
Tails:Ok...wait we just did all of this in front of Cream!  
Me:Yeah so..  
Tails:She's not supposed to see some of that.  
Me:What's the harm-  
Cream:PIT OF DOOM!  
Tails&Me:*Pit appears underneath feet*AHHH!  
Cream:Aww I didn't mean for that to happen to the author!I just wanted to get Mister Shadow out of the pit he fell in!I guess I have to do the reviews now!There ****will** **be a sequel to this story!And also please review so I can know if you want this sequel to actually happen!Also the author's two month anniversary of joining FanFiction is today!Now...BYE!**


	2. Author Note

**Me:This author's note not a chapter!  
Tails:Why are we doing from the pit?  
Me:Because...I don't have a way to get out of here..  
Tails:I could fly us out!  
Me:Fine...but let's do the author's note first.  
Tails:Ok…  
Me:I have come to the conclusion to...indeed make a sequel to When You Have To Protect a Little Brother!It's gonna be named*Drumroll please*...  
Tails:*takes out a random drum out of nowhere* Of course!  
Me:'I Want My Big Brother,Sonic!'  
Tails:That's it?  
Me:Yeah what's wrong with that?  
Tails:Nothing…  
Me:One more thing before we leave.  
Tails:Please hurry!Wait why do you have a pit filled with only water anyway?  
Me:Umm...That's supposed to be a different pit.  
Tails:Are you saying there are more things in here other than water?  
Me:Yeah…  
Tails:Uh-oh!  
Me:Ok…long story short-  
Tails:THERE GOES A SHARK!*Points at fin in the water*  
Me:Get us out of here Tails!  
Tails:Grab on!  
Me:*Grabs hand before shark began to lick its lips*TAILS!  
Tails:ON IT!*Starts spinning tails before lifting author out of the pit*  
Me:While we try and avoid the jumping sharks-  
Tails:Jumping sharks!?  
Me:Just keep flying!  
Tails:Fine…  
Me:Anyway I'll give you the hint that this story will also be another Sonic and Tails brotherly story as you know. We will see whether or not Sonic will join the dark side!  
Tails:Are you done yet?  
Me:Yes now-SHARK!  
Tails:AHHH!  
Me:I was kidding!  
Tails:Hmph well…  
Me:Say good bye to the readers!  
Me&Tails:BYE!  
Me:But seriously review this story and..watch out for the sharks Tails.**


End file.
